The present invention is in the field of comfort enhancing items and is more specifically directed to a unique pillow assembly of particular benefit for enhancing the comfort of pregnant women and for aiding persons with back problems requiring a stabilized support of the body.
Women in the advanced stages of pregnancy frequently suffer from extreme discomfort and inability to sleep as a consequence of their condition. It has been found that the positioning of a pillow against the back and abdomen provides a certain amount of relief from the foregoing problems; however, it is extremely difficult to maintain loose pillows in such a position so that the relief is normally transitory. Similarly, persons suffering from a variety of back problems, such as pinched nerves, slipped discs, and the like also require a similar type of support in order to obtain comfort with the problems of maintaining the position of the pillows being generally the same as those encountered by pregnant women. It has been proposed in Canadian Patent No. 483,837 to provide two spaced pillows connected by a thinner intermediate pillow; however, the spacing between the outer pillows cannot be adjusted so that such a pillow must be specifically manufactured for a person of a particular size. Moreover, a pregnant women would require several such pillows during the course of a pregnancy as her size increases.
Spaced apart pillows connected by a reduced size intermediate member as well as other constructions have been suggested for alleviating the foregoing and other problems as shown or suggested in the know prior art which comprises U.S. Pat. Nos. 428,819; 716,752; 941,043; 2,765,480; 3,118,152; 3,763,509; and 3,775,785 and Canadian Patent No. 483,837. However, none of the prior art patents disclose a thin comfortable flexible pillow connection which has a smooth surface and is fully adjustable in an infinite number of positions.
Therefore, there has been an unmet need for a versatile pillow assembly capable of adjustment of for accommodating persons of different size.
It is consequently the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved therapeutic pillow assembly which is easy to use, adjustable, and trouble free.